The nobody
by Unsurefall
Summary: The nobody , a man among the mass of people . The story of a simple accounting man possessing a brilliant mind but misunderstood by his peers . He will meet people in his life , uncommon , different and peculiar like him . They are to be a unique and special woman , a broken man , an unbreakable man , a glassy man etc ... It sounds eerily similar to a long forgotten story ...
1. Chapter 1

The nobody Chap 1

Me 5 am

It is 5 am, I am awake, there are a few things I am concerned about. First of all my room,it is dark, since there is no light, and pretty clean . I only have my bed, alarm, my book shelf, my conditioning wood stick which is bathed in blood, my gun and finally my computer. My bed sheet is pretty unorganized. I still haven't done my bed, apart from that everything is in place it should be . I stood on my two feet for a few seconds and went to my computer to check the cameras , it seems that this night I got up 5 times, not too bad. I brushed up, shaved and took a shower, then I clothed myself in a long sleeve and a jogging. I went outside and run, it seems my running speed and stamina have increased, I can run for 1 h 30 minutes at a constant speed of 19.6 km.h. I returned to my home , it is 7 o'clock in the morning, I did my daily muscle and conditioning training of 2 hour. I went to my dining room and ate breakfast, it consisted of 5 eggs, 1 glass of sheep milk and oats. It is 9 am 15 min, I went to my bedroom. I chose a black suit with loafers without a tie, i wore my usual watch . It is 9 am 45 min, I took my suitcase , I put my laptop and files of my accounting clients for the day . I have a rendez vous at exactly 11 am at my office for Mr Sean Price and his wife Annabelle. I took my car keys for my ranger rover and started it. I took the road to work.

Meghan 10 am 13 min

" Get away, get away, Get the fuck away dude, I am fucking late for God's sake ! "

Meghan Silvester, you are so fucked up, shit I shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday, but it was a party and 12 sexy jack Daniel's with 7 saucy 100 years old wine so … Shit I am doomed. I hope I didn't forget my files and , computer. Well anyway, since it is the first day that I join, I hope he will excuse me with a scolding. Shit, how can I be so stupid, my first day of job and I am so careless. What time is it again? Fuck, it is already 10 am 15 min. Shit I don't remember his name, what's his name, god I don't remember my boss's name. Sasha said he was extremely peculiar and very special person, but she couldn't date him let alone befriend him but still she loves him a lot , he was always in his own world she says. Nonetheless she never spoke even once ill about him, she always told her was a very attentive boss when it came to his employers even though he is really strict . Well I will know when I meet him, hope I make a good impression ; well I am pretty fucked up on that right now

'' Hey douchebag ? Yeah you shitty milk drinker, are you fucking blind, move out or i'll castrate that 2 cm of yours ! ''

Me 10 am 30 min

I am at work, I opened the accounting facility and took care of morning charges. I finished taking care of the 50 files I received by post today. It seems for now I don't have any cases to take care about. I took the recommendation file in my bag and my personal data about the new assistant I will have from today onward. Miss Sasha Meyer left the job due to an injury in the spine, she is unable to walk now and is still in the hospital, tough her injury is not severe for such an accident. I took care of her hospital expenses and her salary for the next 6 months of rehabilitation by using an anonymous identity. After her cure, I plan on putting her back in the office, after renovation there will be more space for a new worker and maybe she can take care of this branch. I have to concentrate on the problem in my hands. The new assistant is Meghan Silvester, she did her studies in harvard university while doing exchange courses between Oxford. She passed her doctorate in economics and did several advanced theory in the world of economic. She is also a karate and kendo user, It seems that she won many national and international championship, 3 times world champion. Her background seems normal, her father and mother are both assistant doctors, by looking at her cv and her motivational letter, I can say she is the perfect example of a successful young woman. But the flaw is that there are too much black holes in her background. First of all she came to steel water 3 months ago, she left her previous job which is better paid and more suitable to her degree of studies for a small company like mine . Secondly, she was not born in America but , she was adopted at the age of 13 years by Mr Silvester after coming here, which brings the question, where she was before and what was she doing ? There are no answers even after using my hacking skills to look into the police documents, and all her data before she came to America has been erased. The only things left is the appearance of a normal women, but if my guess is correct she is far from being normal. I have to look more in detail about her, her school times, her working place, her house and eventually into the military documents or the CBI if necessary . I should also expect that all her informations might be wrong . One can never count on a data as long as it isn't his own one done by himself . I looked at my watch, it is 11 am, my new assistant is late, she had to be here at 10 am 45 min. I put on my table Mr Sean's accounts and put some Mozart music before taking my chess game and start planning my next moves against myself.

Meghan 11 am 3 min

Shit shit shit, I am too late. My job is surely doomed, well nothing good comes if I start to fall back before trying. I parked my car and took, my grip strength device and started crushing with all my anger.I should be positive, I came late at my first day at office, I have to assume he is going to scold me. I must use an excuse and a good one, I hope my eloquence training paid off, or I have to use my blunt like nature and be honest. I arrived in front of the company. It was pretty small, the color of the outer walls was black and the name was in a deep ocean blue. The name was fairly normal, Karl accounting center or KAC. I opened the door, the interior was clean as much as the exterior, everything was new. There was several small shelf, each containing numerous cases arranged by alphabetical and date order. My working place was a medium size desk with computers, printing machine, pens, papers and all furniture. There were also several cases on my desk, a land-line phone. I swiched my eyes to the next door in front of me, it didn't have any particular variety in color, it was Grey and the only thing which changes was the name on the door. The letters were in capital and written in a really old type printing. I was about to enter the door where I would meet the person who might or not be my future boss . No pressure, relax, relax, don't be angry, don't fucking be angry right now, deep breath and a few cm rush to the pathetic grip device . I took my lousy courage in two hands and knocked. Toc, toc, toc

"Miss Meghan Silvester, may I come in sir "

I heard for the first time his voice but only as silent whisper.

"Come in miss Silvester "


	2. Chapter 2

The nobody chapter 2

Me 11 am 30 min

The door opened, and the woman named Meghan Silvestr entered ;

…..

….

…..

She took her time slowly opening the door, is she trying to buy time for her introduction. It is clever so plus one point . Her eyes are wide and slightly slowly adjusting to the ambient lightings , her facial features, shows worry, fear, some relief and….

I assume she might be a bit scared for her future job due to her tardiness . But why is she angry ? Emotional unbalance problems, Hmm, one more thing to investigate. She is still standing, politeness or fear, either way, i'll give her the benefit of doubt, plus one point .

She is waiting for my approval for sitting. I should speak.

'' Greetings miss Silvestr, please take a seat ''

Meghan 11 am 30 min

I opened the door while taking small breaths , shit I am such a pussy for being scared as a cat. I can't believe it, I am 45 min late for my new job which I got due to Saasha . I can't let this chance go to waste, I have to be calm and be strategic . First, the person which I will be meeting now will be a man. No matter what, I can use some of my feminine charms to my advantage, I wore a good outfit for that . Second, I am not a poor speaker, I am a good debater, orator and socially fluent. Third, when it comes to any questions he might have, I can answer no problem, a degree in economics isn't for show. Problems is from what I gathered from Sasha, he is…. weird. He didn't hit on, befriend or even try to break the boss employee relationship with Sasha. That is quite a thing because she quit dozens of company because of that kind of problem, she is a stunning woman who has done a lot of modeling and acting in her younger days . I can try to use my looks but if it doesn't influence or even shake him up and he sees through me, it is game over. The opposite sex appeal technique should be used with precaution. Next his social skills are a bit lacking from his avoidance with Sasha even for a friendly relationship , but she told me he is polite and speaks amazingly well so good debater and speaker. Finally his intellect , it surely can't be that amazing if he worked here for more than 7 years at such a small time company willingly, he just wants to earn money to gain a peaceful retirement . I think I covered everything but still, I should expect all my calculations to be blown away. Shit, don't be angry, be calm, be calm…

I slightly turn my eyes in direction to my new boss.

….

…

…

WHAT THE HELL FOR NARU'S SAKE ? HOLY GUTS ? Oh my god, oh my god, wait , shit ….. Stoooop, OK, 1,2, 3,4,5,5,4,3,2,1.

Ouf calm again, OK this, this is some pretty fucked up shit. I crush with all my might the grip machine. What the hell, Sasha told me the new boss is very very good looking, so as always, I thought she just saw another breast feeder with a baby face. But this, boy oh boya , this is just KO. Ok first of all, the guy has a snow like white hair, really, is he a child from Elsa and Jack Frost, but man do I ship them. That ridiculously pleasant face. He has rough but closely shut lips in a thin line, I guess no smiling. He has a strong shin , very sturdy skin with a slight tan . He wears perfume but weirdly I don't recognize it. He wears glasses and has a set of eyes, oh those eyes, it was the first time that I have seen albinos eyes but man is it nice. I can understand that to certain people it might be weird but strangely, I think they are really attractive. Next, his frame, his is big, but not big like a sumo guy, his sitting position is a dominating stance, his neck is strong and wide which is resisting to tear the collar of his tux. I think he might reach the 2 meters easily in terms or height, the weight, I will easily bet a 110 kg . This is pretty unexpected, OK not bad sasha, for once her taste in a man has been good. Anyway, first I should take a deep breath and present myself, right ? Right ?

'' Greetings miss Silvester, please take a seat ''

Me 11 am 31 min

Miss Silvester took her seat in front of me , she sits with a straight posture showing confidence but her facial features is still a bit uncertain . I also noticed her analyzing me from head to toe taking in every one of my features . Is she lusting after me or is that mere appreciation of an individual's beauty ? hmm a question for another time . Now , here is a dilemma , what should I do ? there are endless possibilities for this first day . I can play the first day angry boss type , which is justified due to her late arrival but it might be detrimental to our working relationship . I can also let her begin work immediately , but she might be confused of my intentions of letting her go , this might result in her being late in the future which isn't acceptable in an way . I can also begin a small interview so I can assess her more thoroughly , this option will give me a bit of insight into this woman who I can't find enough clues about with the minimal search I did …. for now . The last option is the best but puts me in risk in a particular way . She might get suspicious , if she really wants to hide some parts of her life from general public , then my interrogation will bring out her unwanted attention toward me . I can handle it but unnecessary trouble is better avoided . My mistake , we had a staring contest while I thought of my options , she didn't flinch away . I will add two points , one for her analyzing and one for mental fortitude . Let's start this interview

" Miss silvester , I am pleased to meet you , I hope our little staring contest didn't make you uncomfortable ? "

She put a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled convincingly with her eyes while tilting her head to the right . It's elementary distraction methods but used with good timing . I guess one more point for this .

" It's nothing sir have to apologize for , I'm the one who should be ashamed and pardon for my tardiness . I know that no amount of excuses is enough , so I will just ask this once that it may be warning so I won't commit such foolishness later .

"

Hmm , not too bad , she used my question to try to remedy her immediate weakness , she is conscious of the gravity of the problem so instead of asking for forgiveness , she asks for a warning . That is the most sound wish she could ask for . One more point for this , and let's see if she can react to this .

" Miss Silvester , do not worry about this tardiness , it is quite normal since it is your first day but … "

Her eyes perked up, monochromatic eyes, pretty uncommon, océan blue and forest green, such a strange mix. Now what shall I do, angry and rough, calm and cold or….

" I expect a milk coffee without sugar for tomorrow homemade . Fair trade I hope for keeping your job "

Her eyes widen, lips cuved and eyebrows rosed. Surprise with unexpected outcome but understandable, let's wait for her verbal response before giving my note.

Meghan pow 11 h 40

WHAT? What, what, what, what, what the hell ? Isn't he supposed to be angry or cold? Why is he so neutral ? OK bastard, you want to play then let's roll this. Did he just invite me for a coffee ? No he asked for a homemade coffee, which means, he isn't interested in me at all, he just wants a coffee. Thanks for the moral boost myself. Anyway, what should I answer, this is not normal, this bastard, what is he trying to do ? I'll play along and see. No pressure, it's unusual but be confident strong and direct.

" Sir, if a homemade coffee is enough for this job, i'll gladly make it. "

Simple, direct and to the point, now what are you going to do ? Come on, give a comeback

" I am pleased to hear that miss Meghan, I hope you know where is your desk. It's the one Miss Meyer used, I changed the name tag and stocked all the essentials materials that you will need. There are four files for you to do Miss Silvester, when you finished it, come back. "

WHAT ? Really that's all? You shitty punk, are you joking with me ? You give me the job, tell my task and go on with your stuff. You mother fucking slut, I'll create your as… Stop , calm down and deep breath, one, two, three, three, two one. Ok, relax Meghan, you got the job, the task, you didn't understand the shit in front of you and his intentions for not being angry or cold. Excluding the fact he asked for a homemade coffee. Deep breath and be polite.

" Thank you sir, I'll be in my office if you need anything, you can call me "

I stood up, and slowly went to the door trying to not destroy my hand grip machine. As I turned the the handle.

" Miss Meghan, one second "

What does he want now, he pretty much bain fucked me. Will he do another unexpected thing now ? If he makes a funny face, I swear I'll laugh. I looked him in those white eyes and answered.

" Yes sir "

…..

…..

….

" good work on getting the job "

Wait … are you kidding me ?

…

" Thank you sir "

As I closed the door, I can't help my small grin.


End file.
